New Love
by Jak Fowl
Summary: Cameron age 16 and Bradin age 18 find their true love,each other.They will go through a lot:Drugs,lies,jealousy,car accidents,perverted cops,guns,surfing,and people.In the end,will they still be together or will death separate them.SEQUEL'TRUE LOVE'IS UP
1. The Attempt

* * *

Discalimer: I don't own anything of Summerland. 

Waring: Bad language and guy on guy in later chapters.

Author's note: I decided to write this story because I could not find not ONE story about Cameron and Bradin being together. It was originally going to be a oneshot, but while I was thinking up the story, I came up with more ideas to extend this love story.

* * *

NEW LOVE 

Chapter 1: The Attempt

Cameron was walking down the street looking through the windows of stores. He was looking for the perfect gift for Dereck, Nikki's younger brother. As he neared a store he heard a noise in some alley. When he turned two tall men grabbed him and covered his mouth. They dragged him into the alley. Cameron was panicking, he had no idea what to do. "Stop struggling sexy," said one of the guys.

"You know you want this as much as we do," the other said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," responded Cameron when his mouth wasn't completely covered.

The 1st man started to laugh and said, "Well, it's your lucky day, we are about to rape you." Cameron was horrified when he heard that. He started to fight back even more. Then the 2nd man stuck his hand under Cameron's shirt. "Nice stomach you got there," he said as he pulled his hand out.

The 1st guy was getting impatient so said, "Lets just get it over with. I want to get inside of him." With that said the other man ripped Cameron's shirt off. Then he started to suck Cameron's left nipple. Cameron was trying to scream, but all that came out was weird noises. After about two minutes of sucking his victim's nipple, the man stuck his hand down Cameron's pants. "Wow, that is a pretty huge thing you got there."

"Really? Hey let me see!" said the man holding Cameron down. The two guys took turns putting their hands down Cameron's pants. Then the 1st man undid his pants and let them drop to the floor, revealing a rather small lump in his boxers. After that he began to undo Cameron's pants. He was about to pull them down when something hit him in the head. He turned around to see another young male with a bat standing there. Then the male picked up his bat and smacked the guy in the face knocking him to the floor.

"Leave him alone!" Said the teen with the bat.

"What if we don't," asked the raper that was still standing. The teen did not respond, he just started to swing away at both of the guys that were trying to rape Cameron. After a couple of minutes of being smacked, the two molesters ran away. Cameron buttoned and zipped up his pants, then he got up. When he looked at his defender, he saw a huge surprise. It was Nikki's older brother, Bradin.

"Thank you Bradin. I don't know what would have become of me if you had not come along at the moment that I needed a hero." Cameron said.

Bradin looked at him and said, "No problem. Did those bastards do anything to you?"

"I am kind of embarrassed to say, but one of them sucked my nipple and then both took turns touching my private area," responded Cameron.

"Fuckin bitches! I would not have lived with myself if I hadn't passed through here and helped you out before they did anything else to you," said Bradin in an angry tone.

Cameron stayed quiet and then said, "I am really glad that you had that bat with you cause if you didn't have it they might have tried to rape you too."

"I would have done anything to help you if I didn't have the bat, even offer myself as a replacement for you," replied Bradin with a gentle voice.

"You..." Cameron went speechless as a single tear ran down his cheek. Bradin nodded and then went over to Cameron and hugged him. They stood there for about a minute. Then Bradin let go and said, "Here," as he took off his sweater and handed it to Cameron.

"Thanks," was all Cameron could say.

"Don't mention it," responded Bradin then looked at the blood covered bat and said, "Damn it, I just ruined Derrick's birthday present."

After that Bradin walked Cameron home and then went to his.

* * *

Author's note: Well there you have it, the first chapter. Hope you like it, I know its crappy, but this part was needed for the upcoming event. Plz reveiw. 


	2. The Break Up

* * *

Discalimer: I don't own anything of Summerland.

Waring: Bad language and guy on guy in later chapters.

* * *

NEW LOVE

Chapter 2: The Break Up

While Cameron walked to Nikki's house he remembered the event that occurred one day ago. _Wow, that was a really close call. I am glad Bradin helped me out. I just can not imagine what I would have done after those bastards raped me. _"Hi Cam," Nikki interrupted his thoughts as he reached her house. "What took you so long, I was getting really bored," she said in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh nothing. It's just that since my dad stopped drinking, we have been doing a lot of things together. You know, the normal father son things," Cameron responded.

Nikki flashed him a big smile and said, "Oh yeah. I forgot your father was all better. Sorry."

"It's ok," Cameron replied. With that said they both went into the party. Cameron saw Derrick trying to peek into his presents. He went over to him, gave him his present, and said Happy Birthday to him. Then he went to greet every one else. When everybody finished eating, Bradin went up to the "DJ" section and started to put music. Ava and Johnny started dancing almost immediatly. Then Nikki approached Cameron and said, "Would you care to dance with me sir?"

Cameron just smiled, grabbed her hand, and headed to the "dance floor". When they had danced about five songs, Nikki went to the stairs and waved her hand, motioning Cameron to follow her. When they got inside of her room, Nikki locked the door. Then she leaped at Cameron and started to kiss him passionately. After a while Nikki pushed him onto her bed, then got on top of him and started to kiss him again. When she did not feel him getting erect she stopped and said, "I am ready Cameron, I want to be yours."

Confused Cameron said, "You already are mine."

Nikki looked at him before bursting out in laughter, then replied, "What I mean by that is that I want to do sex with you. Right now."

"I am sorry, but I can't...it's just that...I can't," said Cameron.

"Oh, so you don't want to be with me!" yelled Nikki in an angry tone.

Cameron did not know how to explain to her that he just wasn't ready, especially not after what had happened to him a day ago. So he just responded, "I am just not ready to do sex," leaving the other part out since he was to embarrassed.

"Whatever! I know you are lying to me," sneered Nikki. Then both of them were silent. After about two minutes Nikki broke it by saying, "You know what?"

"What," asked Cameron.

"It's over," she answered. After hearing that Cameron felt tears forming in his eyes, but he did not want to cry in front of her, so he got up and left. As he reached the bottom of the stairs he bumped into Bradin. When Bradin looked into Cameron's eyes, he could see the sadness and pain in the poor teen. Just then Nikki poked her head out of her door. Both boys looked up at her as she screamed, "You hear me, it's over! I hate you! You can go to hell for all I care." When she finished Cameron ran out of the house and headed to the beach. Bradin looked at his sister's eyes, but he did not see pain, only anger. Nikki gave him a death glare before slamming her door shut. Bradin just then realized who needed a shoulder to cry on right now, so he ran outside and saw Cameron running in the direction of some huge rocks at the beach. Then Bradin ran after him. When he got there he found Cameron sitting on the floor hugging his knees , but not crying. Bradin went over and sat next to him. "So what happened," he asked.

"Nikki broke up with me," replied Cameron.

"I know that, but why did she do it," asked Bradin.

Cameron looked up at him. _It's too embarrassing. I can't tell him. _He thought before finally deciding to tell Bradin. "Well, she dumped me because I wasn't ready to have sex with her. She didn't believe me and said that it was because I didn't want to be with her," he said.

"So why weren't you ready," asked Bradin.

"I don't know...I just don't feel ready, especially after those two assholes tried to rape me," responded Cameron in a very sad tone.

Bradin could feel Cameron's pain. Then he said, "Oh, I see. If it makes you feel any better a long time ago when I was in Kansas, one of my girlfriend broke up with me because I told her that I wasn't ready to do it."

Cameron smiled a little and said, "It kind of does." Then Bradin reached over and gave Cameron a warm hug. During the hug Cameron felt safe in Bradin's arms. He felt warm and wanted. At the same time Bradin felt weird. _He feels good under my arms. _When the hug ended, Cameron felt unsafe again.

Bradin looked up at the sky and said, "Surfing makes me feel better after a break up. And look the sun is still up and will be up for at least two more hours. Do you want to give surfing a try?"

Cameron looked at him and responded, "I don't know...umm.."

"I promise that I won't let anything happen to you," pleaded Bradin.

Cameron looked down at his clothes and said, "But I don't want to get my clothes wet.

"Oh don't worry about that, I have many swim suits. Let me go change, get the surf boards, and bring you back a swim suit," replied Bradin.

"Ok," Cameron finally gave in. With that said, Bradin flashed Cameron a nice big smile right before running off to fetch the stuff.

* * *

Author's note: Well here is the second chapter. Sorry for taking too long. Plz reveiw, I need more reveiws if you want me to continue. 


	3. The Surfing Lesson

* * *

Discalimer: I don't own anything of Summerland.

Waring: Bad language and guy on guy in later chapters.

* * *

**NEW LOVE**

Chapter 3: The Surfing Lesson

Cameron was staring at the ocean when he heard running footsteps. He turned around and was glad to see that it was only Bradin. It had taken Bradin about five minutes to bring all the supplies for Cameron's surfing "lesson". _Damn, that swim suit looks good on Bradin. WAIT! What am I Thinking? _Cameron thought as Bradin tossed him a swim suit.

"Umm...where am I supposed to change," Cameron asked.

"Oh yeah huh...umm...ok follow me," Bradin replied. Cameron followed Bradin through the rocks. When they came to a stop, Bradin pointed at a cave that, if you didn't pay close attention, you wouldn't see it. Instead you would walk just by it.

"In there," Bradin said. Cameron just gave a nod and went in. He didn't hesitate in taking his shirt off, but when it came to his pants, he stopped. He made sure Bradin wasn't looking at him before he proceeded in changing into the swim suit. _Stupid me, why would Bradin even be looking? He is probably as far away from the entrance as possible. I mean why in the hell would he of all people want to look at me change. _Cameron thought. Bradin was outside waiting for the younger boy to finish changing when he saw Cameron finally come out.

"You know this cave is sort of like my secret place. I come here when I am feeling down, angry, or just want to be by myself. So don't go telling no one about it ok," asked Bradin.

"Ok," responded Cameron. Just then Bradin thought of something else to say to comfort the other boy, "You can use it when you feel like being alone." Cameron just nodded showing his gratitude. After a few seconds he said, "I don't feel right in this kind of swim suit. It's just so tight and so stuck to my skin," Cameron said in a shy voice.

"Don't worry it's supposed to keep you warmer than just being in shorts. And besides they look hot on you. Wait..I meant that they look ok, like they don't look funny on you," said Bradin. _Actually thinking about, he does look cute in it. Hmm...I can even see a bulge there. STOP IT BRADIN! Why you even looking? _Bradin thought as he waited to see what Cameron would say.

"Oh it's ok, I understand what you are trying to say," Cameron finally replied while blushing.

Bradin noticed the blushing and just smiled before saying, "Ok then, lets go surf." With that said both teenagers walked towards the water. When Bradin showed Cameron how to stand and how to prepare for the wave and everything else beginners need to know, they went in for a try. They surfed for three hours straight when Bradin said, "I think it's time we head in. The sun has been down for an hour now and it is dangerous to surf at night."

"Ok, but just one more wave, please," Cameron pleaded.

Bradin finally gave in and said, "Oh ok. Look here comes a big one."

As they waited for the wave to get closer, Cameron told Bradin, "This was really fun. I am glad you taught me. Oh and you were right, it did help me forget about my problems."

Bradin flashed him a smile and said, "I'm glad it helped. Now get ready, the wave is coming." The wave sure was huge once it got closer to them. As it reached them, Cameron tried to stand up, but he slipped into the water. When he was getting back on the board, the water fell on top of him, causing Cameron to hit his head on the board and fall into the water unconscious. After Bradin saw Cameron drifting down under the water, he leaped in after him. Finally reaching him, Bradin grabbed Cameron and started swimming upward. When they made it to the top of the water, Bradin stopped for a moment to catch his breath, then swam towards the shore. The surf boards was slowing the rescue down, so Bradin reached down to Cameron's ankle and took the string off, leaving the board to float freely, then he did the same thing to let his board go. After what seemed like ages to Bradin, they finally reached the shore. He picked up Cameron and headed to the cave. Once inside, he put Cameron down on the floor. _Oh no, please don't die. _Bradin was panicking, he didn't know what to do. _Oh I know, I'll give him mouth to mouth. _He bent down and placed his lips on Cameron's, giving him oxygen. He tried two times, but when nothing happened he pushed down on Cameron's stomach. Nothing.

"Please Cam, don't die on me," Bradin yelled at the boy, "Please." He continued pushing down on the stomach, but still nothing. _Nothing is working, DAMN IT. This is all my fault. _He then bent down and placed his lips on Cameron's to give him more oxygenBradin paused for air and then continued. As he was transferring the air, a tear ran down his cheek and landed on Cameron's eye. Just then Cameron started coughing out water into Bradin's mouth. Bradin quickly moved back and saw Cameron opening his eyes.

"Cam, are you ok? You had me so worried," said Bradin all nervously.

"Y-ye-yes-ss-sss," Cameron replied through chattering teeth. Bradin could see that Cameron was freezing. He crawled closer to him and touched Cameron's arm. _Damn, he is fuckin freezing._ Bradin got up and ran outside of the cave. He looked at his house and decided it was to far for him to go get help and just leave poor Cameron here freezing. Bradin started thinking of some way to warm up Cameron quickly. _I could wrap him up in his clothes. No that would take to long. Damn it why the hell did I forget to bring towels? _He kept thinking of ways, but each seemed to take to long. _Wait, Nikki once told me that army people sometimes have to huddle up together naked in order to keep warm. I don't think Cameron will approve of that though. OMG why do things have to be so complicated. _Bradin finally deciding on doing the huddling thing, except he didn't plan on taking off the swim suit completely. He was just going to get out off the upper part and leave it hanging so as to not take off the lower part. When he finished getting out off the upper section, he went over to Cameron to get him out of the upper section. Once they were both ready, Bradin pulled Cameron to a corner, picked him up and hugged him. Bradin then laid down on the floor so as to leave himself facing up and Cameron facing down on top of him. Bradin looked at Cameron to see his reaction, but saw that Cameron was already asleep, but still shivering. Seeing this, Bradin hugged Cameron tighter. _I hope he gets better. _After about ten minutes, Bradin fell asleep too.

* * *

Authpr's note: Umm...not sure wat to say. PLEASE review, I don't feel like finishing the story if no one likes it. So far I only have one review meaning only one person liked it. PLEASE

Next Chapter Preview: Something else bad happens to Cameron. Bradin gets something special. Sex MIGHT occur.


	4. The Reactions

* * *

Dissclaimers: I don't own anything of Sumerland. 

Warnings: Guy on guy and bad language.

Author's note: I must admit that this story was only going to be about a sex scene at first, but as I set up everything for that part, I found myself adding problems to the chracters. So now this story is not only going to be about the love of Bradin and Cameron, but also about the problems they face together.

* * *

****

NEW LOVE

Chapter 4: The Reactions

Cameron and Bradin were still asleep as a fly made its way towards them. It made its decision to land, selecting Cameron's cheek as the right place. When it landed, Cameron's hand reacted and smacked his cheek. Cameron immediately woke up and was confused as to why had he just slapped himself. _What the hell is wrong with me? _As he completely opened his eyes, he became even more confused at what he saw. Underneath him was Bradin, and his hands were wrapped around Cameron's waist. _What the hell happened? Why was I sleeping on top of Bradin? _Cameron then realized that the top sections of the swimsuits were removed from both Bradin and him, leaving their chests bare. When Cameron snapped out of his shock he quickly went over to his clothes to get changed. However, since he did not want to change in front of Bradin, even though he was asleep, Cameron changed behind a rock. After he finished, Cameron walked over to Bradin and sat next to him. 

"Bradin wake up," Cameron said in a tender voice, "Bradin."

Bradin rolled over to his side, leaving his back towards Cameron. "Five more minutes mom," was all that Bradin said. Cameron just stared at Bradin's back, but then his gaze moved down to Bradin's butt. _Damn, that's a nice ass. I sure would like to spank that. Wait what am I saying. _After a moment of arguing with himself, Cameron tried waking up Bradin again.

"Come on, wake up Bradin," said Cameron.

"Oh ok, I'm up," replied Bradin as he sat up, "Oh, hi Cameron."

"Hi. Umm Bradin, can I ask you something," Cameron asked.

Bradin looked at him and said, "Does this have anything to do with the sleeping arrangement?"

"Yes it does," Cameron responded with a gentle voice.

Bradin just sighed and said, "Well, when the last wave got to us, it caused you to hit your head on the board and fall down into the ocean. I quickly dived in after you. When we got to the cave, I gave you mouth to mouth and pushed your stomach down, but you wouldn't react. Then I tried mouth to mouth again, and you finally awoke. You were freezing so I thought of many possible ways to warm you up. Running over to my house to get help was to risky since it's too far, your clothes weren't warm enough for me to warm you in, and I forgot to bring towels. So that left me with only one choice, huddling together naked like army people do. However, I didn't think you would agree with that, so I decided to only leave our chests bare. ..Sorry"

Cameron was speechless for a moment the finally said, "Sorry for what? I completely understand your actions, if it were some one else, they wouldn't have dared to do that. it's ok." When he finished, Cameron went over to Bradin and hugged him, "Thanks."

As they were leaving the rock area Cameron asked, "Where are your surf boards?"

"I had to let them go because they were slowing me down," replied Bradin.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Cameron.

"It's ok," Bradin responded. While Cameron walked home by himself, a lot of things went through his mind. _How sweet of Bradin to do that. He gave up his precious boards to save me. I need to make it up to. _Cameron finally decided to buy Bradin a new surf board. As he entered the surf shop, Cameron decided to get Bradin's name engraved on the board. After a while of looking through the varieties of boards, Cameron chose a light gray one and told the owner what name to engrave on it . _There all set. _Thought Cameron, as he walked to the beach. Bradin had been giving surf lessons for quite a while, so Cameron knew that Bradin would be at the beach with his students. Cameron jogged up to Bradin as he spotted him. "Hey Bradin!"

"Hey Cameron...umm weren't you going home," asked a confused Bradin.

"I was, but then I decided to get you something, here," Cameron replied while handing Bradin the surf board.

Bradin grabbed the gray board and examined it. When he noticed his name on it he said, "Oh thanks Cameron. I really like it, but you didn't have to do all this."

"Yes I did, it is my fault you lost your other two boards. So I figured that the least I could do was get you a new one," responded Cameron.

Bradin just smiled and said, "Thanks." After chatting for five minutes, Cameron headed home. When he got home, Cameron noticed the smell of beer and cigarettes. He had forgotten that even though his father was out of the recovering center, he still drank a lot. Cameron started to get scared as he remembered.

"Where were you last night!" his father yelled, "I was fuckin waiting all night long."

Cameron just stayed quiet. "I said, where the hell were you," repeated his father.

"I...I w-was-s at Ni-nik-kki-kii'ss house-se...I-I sle-slept over," Cameron replied.

His father seemed to get angrier when he heard Cameron say that, "You fuckin liar! I called and they said that you weren't there. Do you think I am retarded idiot? ANSWER ME!"

When Cameron didn't reply, his father went over to him and smacked him in the face, sending Cameron to the floor. "I ain't stupid Cameron." He then kicked Cameron in the stomach. Cameron got back up, but his father punched him in the eye, sending him back to the floor.

"I know you were doing something bad," his father yelled.

Cameron started coughing, but managed to say, "No...I...wa-was-s-n't"

"Yes you were, "his father said then kicked Cameron again. After kicking him two more times, he took off his belt.

Cameron saw the belt and started screaming, "No! Pl-please...do-don't" His father just ignored him and ripped off Cameron's shirt. Then he started to whip at Cameron's back with his belt.

"AHHHH!" Cameron's shouts of pain could be heard all over the house. The father ignored the fact that he was hurting his own son. He just kept smacking poor Cameron. When his father stopped to take a breath, Cameron got up, and ran to his room. Once there, Cameron locked the door. His father ran up and began to bang on door, "Open up you fuckin stupid boy."

"NO!" Cameron shouted.

"You better if you know what's good for you, little brat," yelled his father. Cameron began to panic. _Oh..what do I do now._ Cameron then remembered that Bradin had said that he could use his secret place when ever he wanted to be alone. Cameron decided to go, so he put on a shirt and climbed out of his window.

Bradin had just finished his surfing lessons when he realized he was missing his dad's graduation ring. _I must have dropped it at the cave. I better go look for it. _When Bradin was next to the entrance of the cave, he heard some one crying. He went in and was surprised to see that it was Cameron.

"What's wrong Cam? Why are you crying," Bradin asked Cameron as he approached him.

"It's...my father," replied Cameron.

"Did something happen to him," asked Bradin.

Cameron stayed quite for a while, but decided it was ok to tell Bradin. "He's find, but...he...hit me...he...be...beat me up."

"Why," said Bradin as he got close enough to see that Cameron had a purple eye.

"Be...because I didn't go home last night." Cameron responded. Bradin didn't know what to do. He was angry for what that piece of shit had done to his own son, but also felt terrible because of what happened to Cameron. Bradin kneeled down in front of Cameron and asked, "Where else did he hurt you?"

"He...he whip...whipped me...with a belt," said Cameron.

Bradin touched Cameron's eye and said, "Oh Cam."

Cameron smiled slightly and said, "No one has ever called me Cam except for Nikki." By this time Cameron wasn't crying anymore. Bradin didn't know what to say, all he did was look at Cameron's eyes. Bradin then felt a burning feeling inside of him. It wasn't like anything he had felt before. Cameron noticed the other teen's silence, so he just stared at Bradin's eyes. They both had been quiet for quite a while when Bradin realized what he had to do. Bradin leaned closer to Cameron and placed his lips on the other boy's. Cameron was shocked so didn't respond to the kiss.

Noticing this, Bradin backed off and said, "I am so sorry..I.." he was cut off as Cameron kissed him. After a while, Cameron allowed Bradin to stick his tongue into his mouth. Their tongues battled for quite a while before they both stopped for air. Then they started making out. Bradin pushed Cameron onto his back, and got on top of him. Bradin then continued to kiss Cameron passiontly. After a while Bradin said, "Cameron...I want you."

Cameron felt his dick getting hard as he heard those words. "I want you too," he replied. When Bradin got the green light, he took his shirt off, then took Cameron's off. Bradin started biting Cameron's neck and then proceeded on biting other parts of Cameron's upper body. Bradin heard Cameron moaning and decided that neither could take it any longer. So he quickly removed the rest of both of their clothes. He then paused to admire Cameron's beautiful body that not even the bruises could make look ugly. It had a tanish tone and the right amount of muscles. Bradin the told Cameron, "This is going to hurt for awhile, are sure you want to do it?"

"Yes," responded Cameron. With that said, Bradin licked his index finger and inserted it into Cameron's butt. He started thrusting it in and out. After a while he inserted two fingers, then three. Bradin finally decided Cameron was ready. He also decided to do it dog stile, so he told Cameron to turn around and kneel. As he looked at Cameron's back, he noticed the marks where the belt had whipped him, and the dry blood. Bradin winced as he imagined poor Cameron being whipped. Once they were both in position, Bradin entered Cameron slowly. Then he began to thrust in and out fast. Cameron's breath grew faster as the huge foreign object entered and left him.

"Harder!" Cameron demanded. Bradin wanted to please him so began to thrust deeper and with more force.

"Oh..Bradin!" Cameron yelled as Bradin hit his sweet spot, "More!" Bradin kept thrusting into the sweet spot. After a while, Cameron felt a warm liquid inside of him and he realized that Bradin had came cause he had stopped thrusting. They both collapsed on the floor and then Bradin gentling exited Cameron. Then they covered themselves with Bradin's towel. As they were both relaxing, Cameron said, "Looks like I WAS ready. It just needed to be with the right person."

Bradin just smiled. Even though it was around five in the afternoon, they fell asleep.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry it took long- stupid school takes my time away. I know the sex part sucks, but come on it is the first sex scene that I write. And I also want to save a better sex scene for later in the story. PLEASE REVIEW. I feel that I am wasting my time cuz I only have 3 reviews. Don't get me wrong I appreciate those 3 people for reviewing, but I need more. 

Next Chapter Preview: Someone gets a blowjob. A girl from Bradin's past returns. Cameron finds out his father is a liar. More BLOOD.


	5. The Explanations

Dissclaimers: I dont own anything of Summerland.

Warnings: Oral sex

Author's note: I am so sorry that i took so long. I know I said i was going to be back by the 26, then i changed it to the 29. But then my stupid computer wouldn't let me use the internet. It finally started working on wednesday. The reason why i didnt post it then is bc i was so sad bc this hot guy from school that i used to see while going to second period and during lunch, got his schedule changed, so now i dont see him. The worst part is that i dont know anyhthing about him except that he is on a sports team.

Author's note 2: The reason I decided to finally post this chapter, is bc i had a dream and this other hot guy named Devon (who is a football player) was in it. it made me so happy even tho i know nothing will ever happen between us. So yeah, i should shut up now.

p.s. Sorry that they're not 3 chpaters like i promised. It is a pretty long chapter tho. its 2285 words long! **MY** longest chapter ever.

* * *

**NEW LOVE**

Chapter 5: The Explanations

The wind breezed through the faces of both teenage boys. It had been three hours since they had their adventure. Bradin rubbed his eyes with his hands as he awoke. He looked around and realized that he hadn't dreamt all that. _That was wonderful. I never imagined having sex with a guy, especially not with Cameron. Oh he is so fuckin cute._ Bradin smiled as he looked down at the tan boy next to him. He placed his hand on Cameron's eye. _Poor Cam. He has gone through so much. I wish I could hurt that bastard for doing this to Cam, but I can't cause he is Cameron's dad._

"Oh Cam," whispered Bradin, not intending to wake the other boy up.

"What," replied Cameron as he awoke.

"Oh nothing," answered Bradin," I think it is time we head home. It is eight and my aunt is going to be worried."

Cameron didn't say anything and Bradin understood why. "You can come to my house…you know, so you don't have to go to yours," offered Bradin.

"I'd like that," the younger boy accepted. With that said, both teens got dressed and headed towards Bradin's house.

Before entering the house, Bradin asked, "Aunt Ava is going to want to know everything, are you ok with me telling her everything?"

"Everything except the part about me almost getting raped, and the part about you an I," responded Cameron.

"I thought so, don't worry I wasn't planning to anyways," Bradin smiled and entered the house.

"Oh gosh, where were you? I was so worried," Ava rushed to her nephew.

"I am fine, don't worry," replied Bradin.

"Oh gosh," said Ava as she saw Cameron, "What happened to you? Are you ok?"

"Aunt Ava, we need to talk," Bradin said in a serious voice.

"Ok, come sit," responded Ava as she sat down on the couch. Both teenage boys followed and sat down too.

"Nikki dumped Cameron yesterday during the party, for reasons I am not sure I should say," Bradin explained, "I saw Cam running towards the beach, so I followed him to console him. When I got to him, I saw that he was so depressed that I offered to teach him how to surf right there and then. I told him that surfing always helps me get over a break up. Cam agreed, so I came and got all the materials. When the last wave came to us, it caused Cam to hit his head and fall into the water. I brought him back to land and gave him mouth to mouth. When he started breathing, I built a fire in a cave to keep him warm."

"How did you built a fire," questioned aunt Ava.

"I had matches with me. Anyways back to the story. We both fell asleep in the cave. Today Cam went home and found out his dad was really mad because he hadn't gone home. Kyle started hitting him and then whipped Cam's back with his belt. I found him at the beach, so I took him to eat and then we took a walk," said Bradin worried, not knowing if his aunt would buy the last part.

"Oh poor Cameron," responded Ava with tears in her eyes, "How come you didn't tell him where you were?"

"I don't know. I told him that I had spent the night here, but he said he called and you said that I wasn't here," the younger teen said.

This seemed to anger Ava, but the two boys did not know why, until she answered their confused faces, "He did not call. I don't know what he is talking about, but he never called this house last night!"

After everything was said, Ava bandaged Cameron's back, then she left the boys alone while she went to the bathroom.

"So what do you do you want to do now," asked Bradin.

"Umm…" replied Cameron, "I want to go speak with my father."

"But…" the other boy was about to protest, but was cut off.

"Please," begged Cameron.

"Ok, but I am coming with you," Bradin gave in. The two teenagers quickly left the house before Ava would come back and tell them not to go.

As they walked to Cameron's house, the younger boy asked, "So…back there, what we did at the cave…what does it mean?"

Bradin smiled and said, "Well, do you want to be my boyfriend?"

Cameron stopped walking and looked into Bradin's eyes. _Does this mean he does like me? Should I say yes?_

"Don't worry, we don't have to tell anyone yet," said Bradin.

"My answer is yes then, I will be your boyfriend. However, like you said, lets keep it a secret for now," replied Cameron.

Bradin looked to make sure no one was looking and said, "Ok," then gently kissed Cameron.

When they reached their destination, Cameron said, "You wait here, please."

"Ok, but if I hear something out of the ordinary, I am going in," responded Bradin. Cameron smiled and went in.

"Dad? Where are you? Dad," the teenager said as he walked through his house.

"What?"

Cameron jumped as he heard his father's voice. He turned around and saw him sitting on the couch drinking beer.

"So the little bitch came back," Kyle said.

"Why did you lie to me? You told me you called Ava last night, but you lied! You never called her," yelled Cameron.

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me," his father yelled back at him.

"I have every right to be yelling at…" Cameron was cut off as Kyle smacked him.

"I said don't you dare raise your voice at me," Kyle said getting angrier.

"I hate you," said a disgusted Cameron.

His father smacked him again. Then he pushed Cameron into the wall and grabbed him from the neck. "I lied because I felt like it," Kyle whispered as he tightened his grip on Cameron's neck. The poor teenager was having trouble breathing.

"Please…let…go," Cameron plead.

"Just look at how helpless you are," his father said then threw Cameron to the ground.

Just then Bradin came into the room. Anger grew inside of him as he saw Cameron breathing heavily on the floor. "You bastard what did you do to him," Bradin yelled as he went over to help the other boy get up.

"This does not concern you boy, get out of here, "Kyle said.

"I am not leaving without Cam," replied Bradin.

"Hmm…I though only Nikki called him that. Tell me Bradin, why do you care so much about this worthless piece of shit," asked Kyle in a curious tone.

"It does not concern you," responded Bradin, then quickly walked out of the house with Cameron by his side.

A few blocks away from Cameron's house, Bradin asked, "Are you ok Cam?"

"Yes, thanks to you," replied Cameron. When they got to Bradin's house, Ava asked them where they had gone. Both boys told her what had happened. After everything was said, they ate something, then Ava decided it was time for bed.

"You can have my room," offered Bradin.

"I'd like that," accepted Cameron. Then he went to the other teenager's room to sleep, while Bradin slept on the couch.

The next morning Cameron woke up and left the room looking for Bradin. When he did not find him, he just sat down on the couch. Just then Nikki came out of her room, but stopped halfway down the stairs when she noticed the boy in the living room.

"What the hell are you doing here," an angry Nikki asked, "You know what, don't answer that." The teenage girl then ran back up to her room. _That was awkward._ Thought Cameron.

"Oh hi, I see you're up," Ava said as she entered the house.

"Yeah," replied Cameron.

"So have you eaten anything," asked Ava.

"I am not really hungry," the teenager said.

"Oh, I almost forgot," the woman said, "Bradin, Jay, Susannah, and I were talking earlier today. We have decided that you should stay here until we figure out was is happening to your father and until we think it is safe for you to live with him again."

The boy grew speechless, but then spoke, "Thank you, I really appreciate what all of you are doing for me."

Ava smiled and started to walk away, but then turned around and said, "Jay is going to accompany you to get your clothes later on, ok?"

"Ok," was all that Cameron could think of saying.

"There was something else I was supposed to tell you," thought Ava out loud, "Umm…oh, Bradin said to meet him at the beach where he gives his surfing lessons."

Thanks again," replied Cameron as he swiftly left the house. _How sweet. Those two have really become good friends these past days. I am so proud of Bradin. _Ava thought to herself.

Cameron was at the beach looking for Bradin while thinking. _I wonder why he wants me to met him here. _Then Cameron finally spotted his boyfriend. He instantly started jogging towards him. When Cameron was six feet away from the other boy, a blond girl suddenly came and kissed Bradin.

"How could you," yelled Cameron.

Both the girl and the boy quickly turned to where the voice came from. "Cam, I can explain," said Bradin. However, Cameron just ran as fast as he could back to the house.

"See what you have done," Bradin yelled at Sarah.

"Doesn't only your sister call him that," asked the girl.

"To hell with you Sarah," Bradin said as he ran after Cameron.

As Bradin entered his house, he saw Cameron closing the door of Bradin's room. "Open up Cam," the older teen plead as he knocked on the door. Cameron did not respond. Bradin took his key out of his pocket. _I guess he doesn't know I have keys to my room._ He unlocked the door and went in. Bradin then shut and relocked the door once he was inside. Cameron jumped up from the bed and backed away.

"Get away from me! You lied, just like everyone else," he said.

"No, I didn't. Sarah is just an ex of mine," Bradin explained, "She never got over me, but I don't have feelings for her. I have feelings for you." The older boy then closed in and kissed the other.

Cameron pushed him away and asked, "Then why were you kissing?"

"She kissed me. I did not respond to it," replied Bradin.

"Why should I believe you," questioned Cameron.

"Because I am telling the truth and because I am about to prove it," explained Bradin as he moved closer to the other boy.

He then kissed him. Cameron couldn't resist those wonderful lips, so allowed the kiss to continue.The kiss lasted quite a few seconds, but then they broke it for air. Bradin then moved Cameron toward the bed. He then gently pushed the other onto the bed. Bradin got on top of the teen and kissed him again. He slowly stuck his tongue into the other's mouth. Both tongues wrestled, but at the end, Bradin's was the dominant one. Bradin broke the kiss and began to bite Cameron's neck. He left light marks behind as he moved to a different spot on the neck. The moans that came from Cameron pleased the boy. Then they kissed again. However, this time, Bradin bit Cameron's lower lip. This action tingled all the way down to Cameron's manhood. Bradin smiled and said, "Looks like someone finally joined the party."

"What do you mean finally," asked Cameron.

Bradin did not respond. Instead he took the other teenager's shirt off. The older teen then licked one of Cameron's nipple, and proceeded into sucking it. He then left that nipple to suck on the other one.

"Oh…Bradin," moaned Cameron.

When Bradin felt that Cameron was extremely hard, he took the rest of Cameron's clothes off.

"What are you doing," asked the younger one.

"I am going to pleasure my sexy boyfriend," responded Bradin.

Cameron was about to ask what he meant, but lost his thoughts as he felt a tongue lick the tip of his member. Then Bradin wrapped his lips around the tip and sucked.

"Oh…" moaned Cameron.

Bradin stopped sucking and licked the whole underside of the penis. He then gritted his teeth against the tip. This sent chills up Cameron's spine. Bradin finally took Bradin in whole. He first slowly moved up and down. However, he then began to go faster and to turn a little. This was nothing like what Cameron had ever experienced in his life. This by far was one of the best things.

"Faster," Cameron demanded.

And so Bradin did as he was told. After a while, Cameron was to desperate for speed, that he began to thrust into Bradin's mouth. This made the process more exciting. It also made it feel way more satisfying.

They kept this up for a couple of minutes, but then Cameron said, "Oh Bradin… I am about to explode. I can't hold it any longer."

So the younger teen stopped thrusting, so that Bradin could finish the job. The older teen moved his head faster to get it over with.

"Here it comes," warned Cameron.

White liquid burst into Bradin's mouth. Bradin didn't know if he was imaging or not, but Cameron's semen tasted so good to him. The older boy took time cleaning the other up with his mouth and tongue. When finished he helped the other into his clothes. Then Bradin kissed Cameron as they both laid on the bed.

"I believe you now," Cameron said and was about to kiss Bradin, but was interrupted by a knock.

"Cameron…are you in there?"

* * *

Author's note: thanks for the reviews. More reviews plz.lol

p.s. does anyone remember waht age Cameron and Bradin were in the show? If yes plz tell me.

Next Chapter Preview: Person knocking is revealed(duh). More of Sarah. DRUGS


	6. The Nikki

Dissclaimers: I don't own Summerland.

Chapter Warnings: Drugs. "Bad" language.

Chapter Summary: Something you never expected to happen.

Author's note: Yay!!! I saw the hot guy that switched his schedule. He dyed his hair black and he looks even hotter. Oh and I found out something about him, he is on the wrestling team. _Oh, I can imagine him in his outfit. _My mine is imagining so much right now…..oh sorry, back to this. I already have an ending for this, but I have to write what goes in between. Lol

p.s. This story takes place 2 years after the show ended. Making Bradin 18 and Nikki 15. I'm still not sure wat age Cameron was in the show so I'm just making him 16 in this story.

* * *

**New Love**

Chapter 6: The Nikki

"It's me Nikki," the person on the other side of the door said.

Cameron got up and was about to open the door, but was stopped by the other teen.

"Wait, if she sees me in here, she is going to ask why we had the door locked," Bradin said, "I'll leave through the window, ok?"

"Ok," agreed Cameron. Bradin kissed Cameron and quickly made his way out through the window.

"Cameron," Nikki called.

"I'm coming," replied Cameron. The boy opened the door, "What?"

"Can I come in," Nikki asked.

"Sure, why not," responded Cameron. The teenage boy sat down at the edge of the bed as the girl made her way in. When she was in, she locked the door. "What are you doing," questioned Cameron.

"You'll see," Nikki said with a huge grin on her face. She leaped on top of Cameron and forcefully kissed him.

"No!" said the boy and pushed her off.

"But I want you," whispered the girl and got back on him. Cameron struggled to push her off, but she wouldn't budge. Nikki closed in on him and bit his lip as hard as she could. A stream of blood flowed down Cameron's chin.

"What the hell is your problem," an angry Cameron asked.

"Like I said, I want you," repeated Nikki.

"But I don't want you! Get that in your head," Cameron practically yelled.

"Why? Did you find someone already," interrogated the girl.

"…Maybe," was all Cameron said.

Nikki got up and walked towards the door. She opened it and walked out, but before closing the door, she said, "You will be mine."

_Maniac. _Cameron thought as he wiped the blood off with a tissue. He left the room to look for Bradin. While looking for him, he bumped into Jay.

"How you doing mate," asked Jay.

"Fine," answered Cameron.

"So are you ready to go get your clothes," the man said.

"I guess so," replied the teenager. With that said, both left the house. On their drive to Cameron's house, Jay noticed a little bit of blood on Cameron's lip.

"Are you ok? Your lip seems to be bleeding," asked the man.

"Oh this," said the teen as he touched his lip, "Yeah, I just accidentally bit it."

"Oh," replied Jay and continued to focus on the road. Once they got there, Cameron hesitated to enter, but Jay convinced him that nothing was going to happen to him. When they entered the house, they found Kyle in the living room.

"So, the bitch has brought another pal," Kyle said in a sarcastic tone.

"We are not here to bother you," responded Jay, "Cameron, go get your clothes." The teenager went to his room and left Jay and his father alone. "Why do you do this to your own son," asked Jay.

"I got my reasons, "replied Kyle.

_-Kyle's Flashback-_

_Kyle had just arrived at his house from work. He unlocked his house door and went in. Kyle threw his keys and coat on top of the coffee table. Just then the phone rang. "Who the hell can that be," the man said as he went over to the phone. "Hello," Kyle said once he had the phone next to his ear._

"_Hello…. I need to tell you something important about Cameron," the mother of Cameron said on the other end of the line._

_-End of Flashback-_

"I don't think you have a reason that justifies your actions," replied Jay.

"Oh, I do," responded Kyle. Jay was about to demand to know the reason, but was stopped as Cameron came into the room.

"All done, "the teen said. With that said, Jay and Cameron left.

On their drive back home Jay asked, "Do you have any idea why he might be doing this?"

"No, I have no idea," replied Cameron. Once they got home, they were surprised to see only Nikki and Bradin home.

"So how did it go? Did he say anything," questioned Bradin.

"Not much, only that he had a reason for doing all this," replied Jay, "Well, I'll see you guys later, I got to return to the shop." He left the three teenagers alone.

"So, a group of people are having a party at the beach in a couple of hours," said Bradin, "Do you guys want to go?"

"Umm…sure," responded Cameron.

"I guess since there is nothing to do, I'll might as well go," said Nikki.

"So what do you want to do for now," asked Bradin.

"You guys do whatever you want, I got to go see what I am going to wear," the girl responded as she headed up to her room.

When Bradin was sure that Nikki wasn't within range of hearing, he said, "So what did she say earlier?"

"Oh, that," Cameron responded as he touched his lip, "First she locked the door. Then she jumped on top of me and kissed me. I pushed her off, but she got back on top of me, and bit my lip. I pushed her off again. She then asked if I had found someone already and I said maybe. Nikki got up and started to leave, then said that I was going to be hers and left."

"Damn, I got a crazy sister," said Bradin, "So, lets watch a movie or two."

"Ok," agreed Cameron. Both teens looked through all the DVD's that Bradin had. After a while they chose Cellular, and if they had time, Poseidon too. In the end they did end up watching both movies.

"I wonder why no one else is home," commented Bradin.

"Yeah," agreed Cameron.

"Ok, I am ready," Nikki said coming down the stairs.

"It's a party at the beach, no need to get all dressed up," Bradin said.

"Whatever, lets just go already," responded Nikki.

When they were arriving at the beach, the sun was just setting. Teenagers of many different ages began arriving from all directions. In a matter of minutes, the beach section of the party was filled with over eighty teenagers.

"Wow some party," said a girl behind all three of them. They turned around and saw Sarah. "So, I see brought along people," she said.

"Wait, so she invited you," asked Cameron.

"No, I didn't even know she was coming," replied Bradin.

"Whatever," Nikki said, then left them to try to find some of her friends.

"I'll see you guys around," said Sarah._ I wonder why Cameron got mad when I kissed Bradin. _She thought as she left.

All of a sudden this random girl came up to them and with the help of Bradin, convinced Cameron to dance with her. Callie then came and asked Bradin to dance with her.

_AN HOUR LATER--_

"Hey Sarah, can I speak to you privately." Nikki approached the older girl.

"Sure," replied Sarah.

Once they were a few feet away from the party, Nikki asked, "Do you have drugs on you?"

"What do you take me for," an "angry" Sarah replied.

"I'm not calling you anything. I just happen to know that you used to be into that. So I just need to buy some from you. Enough for an overdose," explained the younger girl.

"What do you want to do with it? Exterminate the competition by sending her to the hospital," questioned Sarah while looking at the girl that was with Cameron.

"Yeah, something like that," Nikki said.

"Ok, but you got to promise me that you won't tell your brother I sold it to you if you get caught," commented Sarah.

"Deal," agreed Nikki. They headed back to the party once Nikki had paid for and received the drugs. She then did as Sarah told her to. She went to the stand that was selling the food and drinks. Nikki ordered two lemonades, a pink one and a regular one. She then went to a spot where no one was looking and poured the entire bag into the pink lemonade. After that, she headed towards Cameron and the girl. "Hey guys," she said, "I brought you something to drink." Nikki handed the pink lemonade to the girl and the regular one to Cameron.

"How nice of you," the girl said. Then Nikki left them alone. "I don't really like pink lemonade. Will you switch with me," the teen girl asked.

"Sure," replied Cameron. They switched the lemonades.

"Lets see who can finish it first," suggested the girl.

"Ok," agreed Cameron. The girl counted to three and they both drank as fast as they were able to. Cameron was drinking his last gulp when Nikki turned around from the distance.

_Oh no, what have I done. _Nikki thought to herself as she saw Cameron had the pink lemonade. _I must leave._ And that she did do.

"Damn it, you won," the girl said cheerfully.

"Yup," was all Cameron said.

_ANOTHER HOUR LATER--_

"I have to go," the teenage girl told the boy.

"What," said a confused Cameron.

"Ha, you're funny," the girl said and ran off to where her brother was waiting for her.

Cameron looked for Bradin, but couldn't find him. As he walked around in circles, he began to loose his vision. _Ugh…I feel like someone keeps banging on my head. _Cameron thought. Cameron roamed around for ten minutes then spotted Bradin standing a few feet away from the party, looking at the ocean. _Oh, there's my boo. _He rubbed his eyes with his hands as he walked over to Bradin. For a moment he almost fell to the floor.

"Hey….Bra… Bradin," Cameron called the other boy as he walked over to him.

"Oh hey Cam," replied Bradin. Cameron was about to say something, but all of a sudden the world went black and he fell to the ground two feet away from Bradin.

"Cam!," Bradin went over to Cameron and turned him around so he could be facing up. "Cam, can you hear me…Cam," Bradin said all worried.

* * *

Author's note: Yup I know it took long, but hey other ppl take 2 years just to write a five chapter story. And mines is longer than five chapters. Anyways PLZ review. 

p.s. sorry for the cliffhanger.

Next Chapter Preview: Find out what happens to Cameron. Will Nikki get caught?


	7. The Obstacles

Disclaimers: Bad language. Man touching a teenager.

Author's note: I am so sorry I took so long. I had writer's block. I also had these two projects. Sorry again.

p.s. Oh I see the wrestler more constantly. He got a hair cut so his hair is almost back to it's original color. I saw him in shorts the other day, and my oh my, did he have good legs. Oh and his smile...its just so breath taking. His eyes, those green eyes of his... Oh the other day he was limping, and it made his butt move in a sexy ass way.Sorry, I don't know why I'm telling u guys all this, I geuss I just want to say it to someone.-----Can I ask u guys a question? Anyways here it is: Is it so wrong to think of someone all day even though u know nothing about that person.(except that he's a wrestler)?

* * *

**New Love**

Chapter 7: The Obstacles

"Cameron!" Bradin kept calling out the teen's name. However, the younger boy wouldn't regain conscious. Bradin slapped Cameron a couple of times, but still nothing. "Someone help me!" Bradin desperately cried out to the party.

Only a few people turned around to see what was going on, while the others kept partying. The ones that turned around saw Bradin holding someone in his hands, but decided that they were probably pulling a trick, so they ignored them. _What do I do! What do I do! _Bradin thought. He then took out his cell phone, but realized it was dead. _It's up to me. I have to save my Cam. _Bradin picked Cameron up, bridal style, and quickly walked to his car. Once he got to his car, he strapped Cameron in, and took a quick glance at the beach to see if he could spot Nikki. _Damn it! I don't see her. _Bradin decided to leave without her.

On the way to the hospital, Bradin was so worried, that he didn't notice when he drove through a red light. Unfortunately for him, a police car was on the lane next to him. Almost immediately, the officer began to follow Bradin. The teenager turned to look at Cameron when he heard sirens. _Now what? _Bradin looked at his mirror and noticed the police car.

"Shit! What the hell do I do now," Bradin said in almost a whisper. The teenager pulled over into an abandoned gas station since it was the only thing to do. The officer got out of the cruiser and slowly walked to Bradin's car.

"Get out of the car," he said once he finally got there. Bradin did as he was told. Once out of the car, the officer made the teen put his hands behind his head and face the car.

"What's wrong with him," asked the officer as he looked at Cameron through the window.

"Nothing, he's just asleep," answered Bradin.

The officer seemed satisfied at the reply and walked over to Bradin. He stood behind Bradin and said, "So, what's your name?"

"Bradin," the boy responded, "Bradin Westerly."

"That's a pretty good name," said the cop, "I'm officer Ed Porter."

_Why do I need to know this? _Bradin asked himself. Ed put his hands underneath Bradin's armpits and slowly moved his hands down, gently touching Bradin. The teenager got tense, so Ed said, "Don't worry, I'm just checking you for weapons or drugs."

When Ed's hands reached Bradin's waistline, he removed his hands and started touching Bradin's back. "Nothing here," Ed said, "Turn around."

Bradin did as he was told. Ed then put his hands on Bradin's cheeks. _What the fuck._ Thought Bradin. Ed then slowly moved his hands down the teen's neck and stopped once his hands reached Bradin's chest. The only reason he stopped was to look at the boy's reaction. Ed could tell that Bradin was confused. Ed then slowly continued to move his hands downward. The officer stopped once he reached the teen's waistline again. "Turn around," Ed commanded.

Again, Bradin did as he was told. Ed placed his hands on Bradin's ass. He squeezed each butt cheek and slowly moved his hands down Bradin's legs, giving a squeeze every now and then. When he reached the shoes, he put his hands back on Bradin's ass. "What do we have here," asked Ed, "Lets find out.

He slipped his hand inside the left back pocket, then he moved on to the right back pocket. "Nothing there," Ed said and he took out his hand. Then all of a sudden he slipped his hand down Bradin's pants and boxers.

_What is he doing._ Bradin started to get angry. Ed squeezed Bradin's ass and roughly rubbed his hand against it in a circle motion. Then he put his middle finger against Bradin's butt hole. Ed laughed as he saw the teenager straighten up. Ed slowly slid his finger up Bradin's butt crack and finally took his hand out.

"Just as I suspected," Ed said, "A perfect ass." He then spanked Bradin. _Fuckin bastard!_ Bradin thought.

"Now…turn around," the officer commanded again. Bradin didn't move.

"I said turn the fuck around!" yelled Ed. Bradin still didn't move. The officer then smacked Bradin, so the teen finally turned around. Ed bent down and placed his hands on Bradin's shoes. Slowly he began to move upwards. When he got to Bradin's crotch, he squeezed it. Bradin backed off, but Ed grabbed him and said, "You better stay still if you know what's good for you and your little friend over there."

_Fuck! What do I do? _While Bradin argued in his head, Ed slipped his hand under Bradin's shirt. He rubbed roughly and traced the boy's muscles with his index finger. The officer then lifted the shirt up and licked Bradin's stomach.

_I have to do something._ Bradin thought. He then remembered that the day after having sex with Cameron, he did find his father's graduation ring. _I can sock him in the face. It will hurt a lot since I'm wearing the ring. _Bradin's thoughts were interrupted as Ed stuck his hand down Bradin's pants.

"Wow, I can't believe you ain't hard," commented Ed, "Well, that's about to change." The officer took his hand out and was about to unbutton and unzip the teen's pants when he was socked in the head. He had no time in looking up because Bradin kept socking him as hard as he could. Once Bradin saw that Ed was almost unconscious, he hopped in his car and drove as fast as he could. _Now I know how Cameron felt when those bastards where touching him. Poor Cam. _

Bradin finally reached the hospital and quickly carried Cameron in.

_One hour later-_

"What happened," asked Ava when she finally found Bradin at the hospital.

"I'm not sure," replied Bradin," The doctor said that he had an overdose."

"An overdose of what," Ava continued with the questions.

"An overdose of drugs," responded Bradin.

"I don't understand," commented Ava," Cameron doesn't do drugs…does he?"

"No he doesn't, which is why I am waiting for him to wake up so he can tell me what exactly happened," explained Bradin.

They were silent for a few minutes, but then the aunt ended the silence, "Where's Nikki?"

"I don't know," said Bradin," When Cameron collapsed, I looked for her, but I couldn't find her."

At that moment the doctor came out. "The patient has awoken," he announced, "Only one of you may enter."

"I'm going in," said Bradin and headed in before either the doctor or his aunt could oppose. "Hey Cam. How you felling," asked Bradin once he was beside the bed.

"Ok I guess," replied a confused Cameron, "What happened?"

"You had an overdose of drugs," responded Bradin.

"What? But I don't do drugs," said Cameron, "You have to believe me."

"I do believe you," the older teen said, "However, someone must have put some in something you drank."

"But I only drank one thing," explained Cameron.

"Well, where did you get it from," asked Bradin.

"Nikki gave it to me…it was a lemonade," answered Cameron.

"That little bitch! Wait till I get my hands on her," Bradin grew angry.

"Wait, what if it wasn't the lemonade," pointed out the younger teen.

"What else could it have been," said Bradin, "You said it yourself, that's the only thing you drank."

"I guess," was all Cameron said. After that "argument" they chatted about other stuff for quite a while.

Then the doctor came in and said, "I'm sorry, but its time for you to leave."

"Darn it," said Bradin, "Can I just have one more minute…please."

"Ok, but one minute only," agreed the doctor and then he left.

Bradin kissed Cameron on the lips and said, "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, that would be nice," agreed Cameron.

Bradin walked over to the door. He was about to open it, but stopped, turned around and said, "I love you."

"I love you too," replied Cameron. With that said, Bradin left.

When Bradin got home with his aunt, he noticed Nikki in the living room. Anger grew inside of him. He walked over to her, grabbed her by the arm, and made her stand up. "Why the hell did you put drugs in Cam's lemonade," Bradin yelled.

Ava was shocked by this accusation. Nikki didn't say anything. She just trembled. "I said, why the hell did you put drugs in Cam's lemonade," repeated Bradin.

"I…didn't pu-put…any…anything in…in his…lemonade," Nikki finally replied.

"Liar!" yelled Bradin, "The only thing Cam drank was the lemonade you gave him. Now stop denying it and tell me why. Why did you do it?"

Ava just watched in shock. "I…I…it was Sarah's idea," Nikki blamed the whole thing on Sarah.

"That little slut!" Bradin yelled through his teeth. He then pushed Nikki into the couch and left the house, slamming the door as he left.

* * *

Author's note: There you go. The seventh chapter after a long as time. SORRY. 

Next Chapter Preview: What will Sarah say to Bradin? Will Someone find out of the boys' relationship? Have we seen the last of Ed Porter?


	8. The Craziness

Disclaimers: I don't own Summerland. I wish I did, cuz if I did, I would bring it back.

Warnings: Umm...language

Author's note: Guess who's back. ME. And just as I promised I didn't come alone, I came with 2 new chapters.

p.s. How come none of you answered my question about the guy?

Anyways, here's the first new chapter, chapter 8.

_

* * *

_

**New Love**

Chapter 8: The Craziness

_What is wrong with her? What the hell was she thinking? How could she tell Nikki to put drugs in Cameron's drink? Maybe she found out that Cam and I are going out. No! She couldn't have…we gave no signs…did we? _Bradin thought of reasons why Sarah could have done that on his way to her house. The ride was short since Sarah didn't live so far away. Bradin got out of his car and slammed the door shut. He quickly walked over to the house and began knocking rather loudly.

"Coming," Sarah's voice came from the other side of the door after a few seconds. The blond girl was surprised to see Bradin standing outside her house so late at night.

"Wow,' she exclaimed, "What a pleasant surprise."

"Pleasant! Ha," replied Bradin in an angry tone.

"Umm…did I do something wrong," questioned Sarah.

"Ha! Did you do something wrong! Are you fuckin kidding me!" responded the boy sarcastically," Of course you did something wrong! You told Nikki to put drugs in Cam's drink."

"What? I don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't deny it you drug whore!"

"Don't you dare insult me you bastard," Sarah slapped Bradin as hard as she could.

The boy gave her a death glare and slowly asked, "Why the hell did you do that to Cam?"

"First of all, I didn't tell Nikki to put drugs into his drink. Second, I only gave her the drugs, but they weren't for him. And third, Nikki said she wanted to eliminate the competition, meaning the girl that was hitting on Cameron. So in other words, I have no fuckin idea how and why the stupid drugs ended up in that boy's drink!" Sarah explained.

"You're still responsible for part of this, so don't think I'm through with you," Bradin said and headed to his car.

"Don't you dare show up here again," Sarah yelled as Bradin drove off. _How could Nikki do this? She is going to pay for snitching on me. _Sarah thought to herself.

Bradin was even angrier now. "What has gotten into Nikki? She used to be so innocent," Bradin thought out loud as he was driving home.

While Bradin was gone, Ava kept asking Nikki questions, but all that the teenage girl would say, was that it was Sarah's fault. "Nikki stop saying that it was her fault and tell me what happened," demanded Ava.

"I…I," Nikki was saying as Bradin came in.

"What happened," Ava asked her nephew.

Bradin ignored his aunt's question and said, "I'm going to give you one last chance to tell me the truth…oh, and just so you know, I know the whole truth so you better not lie."

Nikki was so terrified of what she had done, so she decided to tell the truth, "Ok, I admit it was my idea. However, the drink full of drugs wasn't meant for Cameron, it was meant for that dirty slut that was dancing with him."

"Then how did Cam end up with the drink." Bradin interrogated.

"The two of them switched drinks," said Nikki.

"Then why did you not stop him?"

"Because…because I didn't notice until he was drinking the last bit of it," replied Nikki.

"Then why did you not tell me so we could have taken him to the hospital?"

"Because I was afraid of what could happen to me. I was afraid of going to jail!" Nikki burst into tears.

"Damn it! You're killing me Nikki," said Bradin. _If she knew that Cam was going out with me. _Bradin thought as he sat down on the couch.

"I'm so sorry aunt Ava. I didn't want this to happen to him... I…I love him," Nikki said through tears.

"Oh Nikki," Ava hugged her niece.

"Ha! You love him," Bradin stood up at this point, "My ass."

"What's wrong" asked Ava.

"Oh nothing, I just don't think she loves him especially after she broke up with him for such a stupid, selfish reason," said Bradin.

"What was the reason," asked a clueless aunt.

"She broke up with him because…"

"Don't you dare," threatened Nikki, no longer crying.

"Because Cam didn't want to have sex with her," Bradin finished his sentence.

Nikki slapped her brother on the side that Sarah hadn't slapped him and said, "How could you!"

"Nikki! We need to talk," Ava pulled Nikki away from Bradin before she slapped him again.

"I'll leave you two alone, I have to get some rest," Bradin said as he left to his room.

The next day in the morning, Bradin went to check on his boyfriend. Cameron was just thinking about why Nikki might have done what she did when Bradin entered his room.

"Hey Bradin," Cameron greeted the older boy cheerfully.

"Hey Cam," replied Bradin," Guess what."

"Chicken butt?" responded Cameron.

"Glad to see you got your sense of humor back," said Bradin, "But no, that's not what I was going to say. It turns out that Nikki got the drugs from Sarah and that the drink wasn't meant for you, but rather for the girl that was with you. Sarah said it was because Nikki wanted to get rid of the competition."

"Oh yeah, Nikki did give that drink to the girl, but then we traded because she said she didn't like that drink," revealed Cameron.

"Would you look at that, Nikki and Sarah told the truth," commented Bradin.

"Yup," agreed Cameron.

Bradin slowly leaned down and kissed Cameron on the lips. He slid his tongue into the other mouth and explored. Just then the door opened and Nikki came in. Bradin instantly stopped the kiss and looked up to see who it was. "Nikki," was the only word that came out of Bradin's mouth.

"Oh my god," Nikki said and then ran out.

Bradin ran after her. When he caught up to her, he grabbed her from the arm. "Nikki, I'm sorry," said Bradin.

"I come to say sorry to Cameron and I find you kissing him!"

'Its just that…you hurt him so much…and…and then something grew between us," explained Bradin.

"Wait so you're telling me this began before today?" asked Nikki.

"It…it began the day after you broke up with him," replied Bradin.

"You…you…forget it, I'll talk to you later," she said and then ran off. Bradin slowly walked back to Cameron's room.

"What happened," asked Cameron once the older boy was in his room.

"I told her that something grew between us."

"How did she take it?"

"She told me that she would talk to me later and then left," replied Bradin.

_-TWO HOURS LATER-_

There was nobody at the beach house except for Nikki and Ava. The aunt was reading some magazine in the kitchen while the niece was outside, in the swing, thinking about what she had seen her brother doing. Outside, in front of the house, stood a blond teenage girl thinking of ways to make Nikki pay. _I guess I can give her a little scare._ Sarah made her way into the house through the front door. _Damn it! Her stupid aunt is here. I guess I'll have to scare her too. _Sarah looked around for something to use as a weapon. She grabbed a flower vase and slowly walked towards Ava. The older woman heard footsteps so turned around, but was immediately smacked in the head without warning. _That takes care of one. _Sarah made her way to Nikki and grabbed a knife before leaving the kitchen. The older teenage girl grabbed the younger one by the hair and through her against the wall.

"How dare you tell Bradin that I gave you the drugs! You fuckin told me that you wouldn't snitch on me! Now I'm going to have to get a little payback."

"I'm sorry…I just didn't know what to do," Nikki plead for herself.

Inside the house, Ava was regaining conscious. She got up and looked through the window. Ava saw Sarah pointing a knife at Nikki, who was cornered against the wall. Terrified for her niece's life, she went to the phone and called the police.

"My mom heard my argument with Bradin and now she wants to send me back to rehab. This is all your fault. Now you're going to pay," Sarah said.

"No wait…its not my fault…its…its Cameron's fault," Nikki said.

"Why is it his fault?"

"Because…because he has something going on with Bradin. That's why my brother went all crazy when Cameron ended up in the hospital," explained Nikki.

"You mean like something romantically?"

"Yes."

"But…but Bradin likes girls…doesn't he," asked Sarah.

"I guess not…or maybe he is into both," replied Nikki.

"Stop messing with my head! You're still going to pay for ratting on me," yelled Sarah. She grasped Nikki from the hair and shoved her to the floor.

"Let go of me," demanded Nikki.

"Never," replied Sarah as she began to lower the knife towards Nikki's neck. The younger teen reached over and bit Sarah's leg.

"You bitch," sneered Sarah as she fell backwards. She immediately got up and started slapping Nikki multiple times. Sarah then pushed Nikki against the wall. "When I'm through with you…"

"Put you hands up and step away from the younger girl," a police officer said from behind Sarah. As she turned around to look at the officer, he handcuffed her. In about ten minutes the officers were gone along with Sarah.

_-AN HOUR LATER-_

Bradin arrived at his house. Ava told him everything that happened. However, she didn't tell him the part about Nikki saying it was Cameron's fault because Ava didn't hear that part.

"Crazy," said Bradin, "Anyways, I need to go get something at the store, can I borrow your car, my ride ran out of gas. In fact, I barely made it back from the hospital."

"Ok, here," Ava tossed the car keys at her nephew.

Bradin had been driving for about ten minutes when he noticed something. A blue Honda was following him. _Maybe I'm just paranoid. _Bradin made a few turns just to see if his suspicion was true. It turned out that it was following him. He took a closer look at his mirror and noticed that the driver was Ed Porter. _That bastard. Why is he following me? Didn't he have enough with the way that he touched me yesterday? _Ed started to speed up. Then he gently hit the back of Ava's car.

"What do you want!" Bradin stuck his head out through the window and yelled while still driving.

All Ed did was lift his hand up and point back at him. Ed bumped Ava's car again. Bradin sped up. So did Ed. They started going faster and faster and making dangerous turns. They were now on a bridge. Ed was now on the side of Bradin. Ed rubbed his car against the side of the car Bradin was driving. Bradin hadn't noticed, but he was on the wrong lane by now. Ed drove off to the right. He came back as fast as he could towards the side of Ava's car and slammed into it. Then he drove off and came towards the car again. Bradin saw a car coming his way since he was on the wrong lane. He stepped on the break pedal and slowly began to come to a stop. Ed didn't notice the car so kept moving towards Bradin. He also hadn't noticed that Bradin was stopping. Ed was going so fast that he didn't have time to stop. He missed the side of Ava's car, but was able to hit the front. This made Ava's car roll over twice while Ed went over the edge of the bridge. Bradin and the car he was in, were just an inch away from falling over, too. The moment Bradin was out of shock, he noticed the smell of gas.

* * *

Author's note: Please REVEIW. lol. PLZ

Next Time On "New Love": Coma. A secret revealed. Someone getting shot.


	9. The Reasons

Disclaimers: Nope I don't own Summerland.

Warnings: Lanuage...violence.

Author's Note: Here you go, the second new chap I promised.

Author's Notice: The next chapter (chapter 10) is the last chapter. However, I am considering writing a sequel, why, well bc there are a lot of question's left unanswered, and bc answering them in this section of the story doesn't seem appropriate. So yeah...what do you guys think? Should I write a sequel or not. I will only write a sequel if I get six reviews saying that they want a sequel. Don't think I'm doing this just to get reviews, I'm doing this to see if writing a sequel will be worth it. Plz hurry and tell me, cuz i need to know if yes or no in order to know how to finish this story.

* * *

**New Love**

Chapter 9: The Reasons

Bradin could hear liquid dripping. He reached over and tried to unfasten his seatbelt. It wouldn't come free. Bradin tugged on it, but it still wouldn't come free. The fact that the car was upside down, wasn't helping Bradin at all. "Fuck!," yelled the terrified teen.

He reached up to tug one last time, and fortunately for him, it came loose. Bradin tried to open the door, but the damn shit wouldn't open. He noticed the window was broken, so he proceeded in crawling out through it. Once out, he got up and started to run away from the car. When Bradin was a few feet away from the car, it exploded. The force of the explosion hit Bradin and sent him flying into one of the bridge's column/pole. The teenager hit his head against it and fell unconscious to the ground.

The car that had been coming towards Bradin stopped and a lady got out. She walked up to the unconscious teen and felt his pulse. The lady took out her cell phone and dialed 911.

_-20 MINUTES LATER-_

"There, you're all set to go," the nurse handed Cameron his clothes and left. Cameron went into the bathroom and changed. He walked out of the hospital room and was surprised to see Ava there.

"Oh hey Ava," Cameron greeted her.

"Hey Cameron, how are you feeling," Ava asked.

"I'm ok," responded Cameron.

"I am so sorry for all that Nikki has made you gone through. First she tried to force you into having intercourse with her, and now this, she put drugs in your drink…Oh Cameron, I am so sorry," Ava said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Its ok…wait, how do you know that she tried to make me do that?"

"Bradin had to tell me," she said.

"Oh Cameron," the woman burst into tears.

"Is something wrong," Cameron began to get worried.

"Its…its…Bra…its Bradin."

"Did something happen to him," Cameron could fell his heart stop beating.

"He…he was in…in a car…he was in a car accident."

"But…but how," Cameron felt as if his life had been ripped out of him.

"Some…some deranged man crashed into him," answered Ava.

"Is he…is he going to be alright," asked Cameron.

"Oh Cameron," the woman sobbed even more, "He…oh my god…he is in…oh…in a coma."

The moment Cameron heard the last word, he fell to his knees. His body froze. He lost his breath. One word came out of his mouth, "Bradin," Then his whole world went black and he slowly began to fall towards the floor. Ava caught him in time from the shoulders.

_-1O MINUTES LATER-_

Cameron was lying down in his old hospital room. Ava was in a chair right beside him. Cameron was having a dream.

_-CAMERON'S DREAM-_

_Cameron was walking down the street. A car drove up beside him and kept going forward at Cameron's pace. The driver was Bradin. He smiled gently at Cameron. Then, a car coming from the opposite direction crashed into Bradin. Both cars rolled over two to three times. Cameron ran towards his lover's car. He could see flames appear on both cars. Cameron could see Bradin struggling to get out, but he was stuck. The sixteen year old boy ran faster. However, Cameron didn't make it in time. Both cars exploded._

_-END OF CAMERON'S DREAM-_

"BRADIN!" Cameron sat up, breathing heavily.

"Cameron, what's wrong," asked Ava.

"What hospital is Bradin in," Cameron ignored her question.

"In this one," answered Ava.

Cameron got down from the bed and began to walk towards the door, "What room is he in?"

"Room 409...why," Ava said,

"I am going to see him," replied Cameron.

"Wait, what about you, are you feeling better," interrogated Ava.

"I won't feel better until I see Bradin," responded the teenager. When Cameron got to Bradin's room, again he felt as if his life had been ripped out of him. He when up to Bradin and just stared at him.

"Oh Bradin…wake up," tears began to form in Cameron's eyes. Then he couldn't hold them back any longer. He burst into tears. Just then, Ava walked in.

She placed a hand on Cameron's shoulder and said, "You guys became really close friends these past days. Its hard on all of us, but it must be even harder on you. I mean, you have just gone through so much, then, finally here was Bradin, someone you could trust and talk to, but now, Faith decides to take part of him away for awhile. Oh Cameron."

Ava burst into tears as well. Cameron embraced her in a hug. "He is going to be alright…I know he is," Cameron tried to comfort Ava and himself.

"I hope so," she said.

"How did you find out that a guy crashed into him," questioned Cameron.

"A lady told us, she saw most of the scene…she was the one that called for an ambulance," explained Ava, no longer crying.

"Oh, I see," said the teenager, "Who was the guy?"

"Well, the car belonged to an Ed Porter, so the police is guessing that he was the driver."

"What do u mean 'guessing'?"

"They couldn't find him. His car went over the edge of the bridge. When they fished his car out of the water, the driver was no longer in there. They kept looking, but they couldn't find a body. In other words, we don't know if he is alive or dead," explained Ava.

"Why would he crash into Bradin," Cameron thought out loud.

"Well, he used to be a cop. Yesterday, Ed had just been accused of raping five teenage boys, so he was going to be imprisoned until proven innocent. He didn't know he was being accused until today when he over heard his superiors talking about it. Ed immediately fled before he was imprisoned," said Ava.

"That still doesn't explain why he would do this to Bradin," pointed out Cameron.

"Well, maybe he had been raped by Ed, too," suggested Ava.

"Why would he not have told the police though," asked the teenager.

"That I don't know," admitted the woman.

"Nope, I don't think that's the reason because I'm pretty sure if that had happened, Bradin would've told me," said Cameron.

"I guess you're right," agreed Ava. They both sat done in chairs next to Bradin.

_-ONE MONTH LATER-_

Cameron was walking to his dad's house. Kyle had refused to go to rehab, so Cameron had been staying at his boyfriend's house for the past month. However, Bradin was still in a coma. It had been very difficult for Cameron to see his lover in a coma almost every single day. The only thing that kept him breathing was the thought of one day seeing Bradin open his eyes. _Why am I even going? Its not like he cares about me. Of course he doesn't…because if he did, he would have never beat me up. Forget that though, the reason I'm going is to find out why he did it._

Cameron knocked gently on the door. In a few seconds, Kyle opened the door, "Well hello Cameron, come on in."

"Hello," Cameron said as he walked in.

"Sit," Kyle motioned the boy towards the couch, "So, what brings you here."

"I want to know the reason you had for beating me up," Cameron spoke with strength in his voice.

"Hmm…do you really want to know," a hit of anger began to grow in Kyle's eyes.

"Yes, I do," responded the teenager.

"Ok then," Kyle got up and began to pace around. He looked into his memories, remembering that day that Cameron's mom had called him, "The reason is…" Kyle punched the wall.

"What! Say it already," demanded Cameron.

Kyle went over to the boy and smacked him, "The reason is because…you ain't my son."

Cameron couldn't breathe. He couldn't believe what he had just heard, "You're lying to me!"

Kyle smacked him again and then grabbed him by the hair and picked him up, "No, I'm not lying, it's the truth, you ain't my son. Your mother called me about more than a month ago. She told me that I wasn't your father."

"No!" protested Cameron.

Kyle smacked him again while still holding him from the hair, "Listen you little fuckin brat! Your mother said that while her and I were going out, she was seeing someone else. That when your real father found out she was pregnant, he fled. She didn't want to have to take care of you by herself so she lied to me and told me that the baby she was going to have was mine."

"But…but why would she tell you now…after so many years," tears began forming in Cameron's eyes.

"Because your real father showed up. He wanted to meet you, but they both decided it would be better till after you were in school, meaning a month from now," explained Kyle. "So you see, I do have a real good reason for doing this to you," he smacked Cameron twice and pushed him to the floor.

Back at the hospital, Ava was in Bradin's room, just staring at him. Then, just out of nowhere, Bradin sat up screaming his lover's name, "CAM! CAMERON!"

Tears rolled down Ava's cheeks, "Bradin, it's a miracle. You're out of the coma." She went over and hugged him.

"Cameron," said Bradin.

"What about Cameron," asked a confused Ava.

"He's in danger," Bradin got off from his bed. He was wearing hospital pants and a hospital shirt (not the ones where you can see their back and butt. The covered ones). He grabbed Ava's arm rather roughly, "Where is he."

"He went to go see his dad," answered the aunt.

"Oh no, I have to go help him. Give me your car keys," demanded the teenager.

"You're in no situation to drive, shit you're in no condition to leave the hospital at all," said Ava.

"Give me the keys," Bradin said," If you want me to be alright, give me the keys."

Ava didn't know how to protest, so she ended up giving him the keys, "Its your car just so you know."

Bradin ignored her and left. _Oh Cam, I know you're in danger, I can feel it. _Bradin thought as he drove to Kyle's house as fast as he could.

At Kyle's house, the man was kicking Cameron in the stomach, "Am I still your daddy bitch!"

Just as he was about to pick the boy up from the hair, Bradin entered the house, "Leave him alone!"

"Bradin! You're not in a coma anymore," said a surprised Cameron as he saw his lover standing there, in the middle of the living room.

"You want a piece of the action too," Kyle walked over to Bradin and smacked him in the face, making him fall to the ground, "This is the last time you interfere B-R-A-D-I-N!"

Kyle took out a gun from his back pocket and pointed it at Bradin, "I am tired of you always defending this little bastard. Now, why don't we send you back into a coma."

He was about to pull the trigger, but was pushed by Cameron. However, he did manage to pull it. The bullet scraped Bradin's right leg. "You little," Kyle smacked Cameron in the face with the gun, sending him to the floor, "Now to finish what I started." The man once again pointed the gun at Bradin. The older teenager scooted backwards.

"Aw, trying to run away," Kyle stepped the scraped part of Bradin's leg.

"Ahh!" the pale skinned boy yelled in pain.

Kyle was pulled from behind. Cameron grasped the gun and tried to take it from Kyle. Neither of them would budge. They fell to the floor and began to wrestle over the gun. Cameron was now on top of Kyle. The gun was between their stomachs. Neither of them would let go of the gun. Then, BAM, a bullet was fired into one of them.

Not knowing who got shot, Bradin stared in horror.

* * *

Author's Note: PLZ REVIEW.

Next Time On "New Love": Find out who got shot. Find out if Bradin and Cameron stay together. Find out if there will be a sequel.


	10. The End

Disclaimers: I don't own Sumerland.

Warnings: Guy on guy.

Author's note: Here is my final chapter. Hope you like it. Oh to those who post on other's stories saying that a character is so OOC, they should read their own stories before they give attitude to others (I'm not talking bout my reviewers I'm talking bout random reviewers, like this one who posted that on my friend's story).

p.s. Find out if there will be a sequel at the end of this chapter.

* * *

**New Love**

Chapter 10: The End

Fear took over Bradin as he just stared at the still bodies. The sound of the gunshot had left him paralyzed. He just sat there, waiting for one of them to move. Then, Kyle pushed Cameron off of him and stood up. He took a quick glance at Cameron and then at Bradin. Realizing what he had done, he ran out of the house, taking the gun with him. Fear grew even more as Bradin realized Cameron was the one that got shot. The teenager got up, despite the injury on his leg, which hurt like hell, and walked over to his boo.

He placed a hand on Cameron's wound, "No…this can't be happening."

"Bradin…" Cameron's voice was so faint.

"Shh…don't say anything…you have to save your strength," Bradin said through tears. The older boy picked up the younger and carried him to his car. The drive to the hospital felt like hours to Bradin, not minutes. As Bradin was getting out of the car, he noticed that his injury had bled a lot and that it had covered a great portion of cloth around it with blood. He hurried into the hospital with Cameron in his arms. Ava was just stepping out of the elevator when she saw Bradin placing a body on a bed, and then the doctors taking it away.

"Bradin what happened? Who was that? Oh gosh, what happened to your leg," Ava asked without giving her nephew time to answer, "How did you …"

"Stop!" Bradin interrupted his aunt, "Let me talk…that was Cameron. Kyle shot me, but thanks to Cameron, he only managed to scrape my leg. Then they both fought for the gun and Kyle ended up shooting Cameron."

"Oh Bradin…I'm so sorry…you need to get checked," said Ava.

_-MINUTES LATER-_

"The wound on his leg is a minor injury, it'll heal easily," explained the doctor to both Ava and Bradin.

"What about the coma situation," questioned Ava.

"Um…there is no medical or scientific explanation for that, It was a true miracle. Things like that have happened before, but it always was because of love that the person awoke from the coma. This is the first time it happens because of friendship. Oh, and in the other occasions, the person in the coma never felt a person in danger. This is also the first time that happens," said Dr. Diaz.

"What about Cameron? How is he," Bradin stepped in before his aunt could ask anymore questions/

"I haven't been informed yet, but let me go check right now," answered Dr. Diaz and then left.

_-MINUTES LATER-_

The doctor walked over to the teenager.

"I am sorry to say this…but your friend is dead," the doctor said.

"No! Why? Why him," the teenage burst into tears.

"We did everything we could…" the doctor began, but was interrupted by the devastated teenager.

"I loved him! He was everything to me. I don't think I can live without him," the teenage said, each word getting louder than the last.

"As I was saying, we did everything we could, but the amount of drugs he took was to much," the doctor walked away.

Fear began to grow inside of Bradin again as he saw a doctor telling a girl that her boyfriend was dead.

"Excuse me," Dr. Diaz was standing beside Bradin and Ava," Your friend is going to be alright. We have successfully removed the bullet. It seems as if another miracle has occurred."

"What do you mean," questioned Ava.

"Well, the bullet didn't destroy any organs. It didn't hit anything. He should be out of the hospital in two to three days," explained Dr. Diaz.

"Can I see him," asked Bradin.

"Sure," replied the doctor.

---

"Cameron," Bradin said as he neared the younger teen's bed.

"Bradin…how's your leg," Cameron asked.

"Oh it's fine…how are you feeling," the older teen said.

"I feel like surfing," responded Cameron with his breathtaking smile.

"There will be plenty of time for that," Bradin assured him.

The two teenagers spoke for quite a while. Bradin told Cameron about Ed Porter, about what he had done to Bradin the night of the party. That's when Cameron understood why Ed had tried to kill Bradin. Then Cameron told Bradin what Kyle had said. About him not being Cameron's real father and about everything else that Kyle said.

-_TWO WEEKS LATER-_

The car drove into the motel's parking lot. When the car parked, Bradin and Cameron stepped out.

"I'm so glad you convinced me to go on a road trip with you for the rest of vacation," commented Cameron.

"I'm glad you decided to come," responded Bradin. The older teenager went in the building to get a room key. Bradin came out and both teens walked over to the room.

Bradin closed the door behind him once they were inside, "You look tired, you should get some rest."

"I'd rather do something more…what's the word… thrilling," Cameron said as he pinned Bradin against the door. He leaned in and kissed Bradin. He slowly moved his hands down to Bradin's stomach. Then he slipped his hand underneath the shirt and rubbed rather roughly.

"Oh…Cam…" Bradin said through kisses. Their tongues wrestled inside their mouths. Bradin reached up and placed his hands on Cameron's head. He pulled the head closer to him for a deeper kiss. They slowly walked over to the queen sized bed while still kissing. Once on top of the bed, Bradin kissed Cameron's neck. Then he removed the younger boy's shirt and sucked on his nipples.

The older boy slowly unbuttoned and unzipped Cameron's pants. Cameron had already kicked his shoes off. Bradin removed Cameron's pants, leaving only the black boxers on his lover. Bradin continued biting the tan boy's skin. Cameron's moans were like music to Bradin's ears. The younger teen pulled the other's shirt off. They rolled around so that Cameron was on top of Bradin now. It was Cameron's turn to bite Bradin's skin. He made his way down to Bradin's waistline, leaving marks behind. Cameron removed the other boy's pants, leaving only the gray boxers. Only two thin layers of cloth were between their dicks. Both of them could feel the other's member throbbing. Cameron positioned himself so that their dicks would touch. He slowly began to thrust upward. Then he went faster and faster. As Bradin grabbed Cameron's waist he noticed the scar that the bullet had left. When Cameron didn't hear Bradin moaning anymore, he stopped thrusting.

"What's wrong," asked the younger teenager.

"Nothing, I just noticed that the scar is barely visible," replied Bradin.

"Oh," said Cameron and then he leaned down and kissed Bradin. They rolled over again so that Bradin was now on top again. He removed both of their boxers.

"You're so fuckin bangable," commented Bradin as he licked his lips.

"As are you sexy," responded Cameron.

"Ready," said Bradin.

"Yup," Cameron answered.

Bradin placed his dick against the entrance of Cameron's ass (non doggy style). Then he slowly entered it.

Cameron felt a tingle in his member, "Fuck me as hard as you can babe."

Bradin smiled at his lover and did as he was told. He thrust in and out of Cameron as fast as he could. Bradin went deeper and deeper.

"Oh! Bradin…Bradin….harder," moaned Cameron.

Bradin exited Cameron and thrust himself in as hard as he could, hitting Cameron's sweet spot. He repeated this technique many times.

"Oh…I'm gonna blow," anounced Bradin.

"Ohhhh," both teenagers moaned at the same time when Bradin came inside of the younger one.

"Cameron," Bradin said his lover's name as he exited him.

"What," asked Cameron.

"I want you inside of me," replied Bradin.

"Are you sure," questioned the tan boy.

"Hell yeah," answered the pale boy.

Cameron smiled and both off them repositioned themselves so that Cameron was now on top. The younger one stuck his middle, ring, and index fingers in the older one's mouth. Bradin sucked on them, leaving them all covered in saliva when Cameron removed them. He inserted one finger in Bradin's ass and swerved it around. He inserted two and slowly thrust in and out. Cameron did a scissor motion with both fingers. The tan boy removed the two fingers and inserted three. He thrust inward faster then with two fingers.

"…I think I'm ready now," announced Bradin.

Cameron nodded and placed his dick against the entrance of Bradin's ass. He slowly entered it. A tingling sensation ran up Bradin's back. Cameron began thrusting, first slow, but then faster and faster.

"Harder," demanded Bradin as he wrapped his legs around Cameron's waist. Bradin began thrusting upward, to help the process. The room was filled with the smell of sweat and sperm. The bed made weird noises as the boys kept thrusting as hard as they could.

Cameron kept hitting Bradin's sweet spot as he heard the other screaming his name, "Cam! Cameron! Oh…"

The younger teen finally came inside of the older one.

"That was fuckin awesome," commented Bradin.

"Glad you enjoyed it," responded Cameron. He leaned down and kissed Bradin, then he slowly exited him.

They embraced each other in a hug and slowly drifted to sleep under the covers.

**THE END**

(For Now)

* * *

Author's note: I finished it...YAY! So as you can tell by the last remark on the chapter, there will be a sequel. You can find all the details about it sooner or later on my page/profile.

p.s. Thanks to all of those who followed the first part of the story till the end, the sequel is for you guys and for those who encouraged me to write a sequel.


End file.
